my_scratchpad_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Sound Ideas, ELECTRICITY, SPARK - HIGH VOLTAGE SPARK, ELECTRICAL 01
This sound effect can be found on The General Series 6000 Sound Effects Library, which was made by Sound Ideas. It is the same sound as Sound Ideas, ELECTRICITY, SPARK - HIGH VOLTAGE SPARK, which is also available on The Mix I Broadcast Music Library. Info * First recorded: 1980's * Creator: Mike McDonough * Owner: Universal Studios (1980's-1992), Sound Ideas (1992-present) * Origin: USA * Year debut: 1989 * First heard: Back to the Future: Part II * Area used: Worldwide It was originally a Universal sound effect; this is one of the most common electricity sounds used in media. It debuted in the 1989 film Back to the Future Part 2, and many TV shows, films, and video games from the 1990s onwards use the sound. There's a 99% chance you heard this sound before. Clean, Full Length and Unedited Link to the Sound Effect SourceAudio (Warning: May irritate you and be stuck in your head for days, months, or even years) Used In TV Shows * 24 * 1000 Ways to Die * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (Heard once in "Out Darn Spotlight".) * The Amazing World of Gumball * American Genius * The Angry Beavers * Arthur * Balamory (Heard three times in "The Power Cut".) * Beast Wars: Transformers * Bigfoot Presents: Meteor and the Mighty Monster Trucks (Heard in "King Krush" and "April Fools Day".) * Braceface * The Brothers Grunt (Heard once in "Scrub Me Sammy", "Paging Dr. Grunt", and "Close Encounters of the Grunt Kind", and "Not My Potato".) * Chalkzone * Class of 3000 * CSI: Crime Scene Investigation * Cubix: Robots for Everyone * Cyberchase * Dexter's Laboratory (Heard once in "Maternal Combat".) * Ed Edd n Eddy (Heard once in "Knock Knock, Who's Ed?".) * Exosquad * The Fairly OddParents * Fairy Tale Police Department * Fifth Gear * Grim & Evil * The Grim Adventures Of Billy And Mandy * Grizzy and the Lemmings * Hey Arnold! * Invader Zim * Johnny Test * Kappa Mikey * Kim Possible * L.A Heat * Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu * The Magic School Bus * Movie Mayhem (Heard in the intro.) * My Life Me * The Neverending Story (TV Series) (Heard once in "Spook City.") * Old Master Q – Fantasy Zone * Ozzy & Drix * Pecola * Phineas and Ferb * Pinky and the Brain * The Powerpuff Girls * The Powerpuff Girls (2016 TV Series) (Heard once in "Secret Swapper of Doom" and "Save the Date".) * Robotboy * Robot Chicken * Rocko's Modern Life * Rugrats * Samurai Jack (Heard repeatedly in "Jack vs. Mad Jack" and once in EPISODE CI.) * SpongeBob SquarePants * SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron * VeggieTales (Heard once in "The Star of Christmas".) * What About Mimi? (Heard once in "The Play's the Thing".) Movies * Aqua Teen Hunger Force Colon Movie Film for Theaters (2007) * Back to the Future Part 2 (1989) * Billy & Mandy's Big Boogey Adventure (2007) (Used in a slightly lower pitch.) * The Brave Little Toaster Goes to Mars (1998) * The Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue (1999) * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs (2009) * DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp (1990) * The Emperor's New Groove (2000) * Final Run (1999) * Firepower (1993) * Freddy vs. Jason (2003) (Heard in high pitched.) * The Grinch (2018) * Independence Day (1996) * Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (2001) * The Matrix (1999) * Monster Family (2017) * Pure Danger (1996) * Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016) * Scooby-Doo! and the Gourmet Ghost (2018) * Shrek the Third (2007) * Sky High (2005) * Smosh: The Movie (2015) * Star Wars: Episode I - The Phantom Menace (1999) * Star Wars: Episode VIII - The Last Jedi (2017) (A very brief selection of the beginning part is used to accent a few explosions) * Thomas and the Magic Railroad (2000) * Tinker Bell and the Legend of the NeverBeast (2015) * Titan A.E. (2000) Shorts * DC Super Hero Girls (Shorts) * SheeZaam (2005) Commercials Australia: * Dell Computers (1996) UK: * Ford Focus - Lighthouse (2001) USA: * Circuit City Commercial (Unbeatable Low Price Guarantee) (1994) * Disney Xtreme Coolers - Kickflip Mouse (2002) * Hot Wheels - Robo Wheels Battle Arena (2002) * Pennzoil 400: Joey Logano is Ready for Vegas (2018) * Wix.com - Big Game First Spot with Jason Statham & Gal Gadot (2017) Video Games Arcade: * Killer Instinct (Used when Fulgore is hit by a fatality move.) * Mortal Kombat 4 (Heard once in Quan Chi's ending.) PC: * 3D Ultra Radio Control Racers * BloodRayne * BloodRayne 2 * Dirt Track Racing * I Spy Spooky Mansion Deluxe * I Spy Mystery * Lego City Undercover * Lego Island Xtreme Stunts * Lego Marvel Super Heroes * Mega Man 11 * Microsoft 3D Movie Maker (1995) * Mortal Kombat 4 (Heard once in Quan Chi's ending.) * SpongeBob SquarePants: Operation Krabby Patty * Starcraft I (Video Game) (Heard in a low pitched and digitized version. Heard once in "Battle on the Amerigo.") * Starcraft I: Brood War (Heard in a low pitched and digitized version.) * Team Fortress 2 Mobile: * Futurama: Worlds of Tomorrow Sega Genesis: * VR Troopers Sega Dreamcast: * Mortal Kombat Gold Xbox One: * Mega Man 11 PlayStation: * Mega Man 8 (Heard once in the opening cutscene.) * Mortal Kombat 4 (Heard once in Quan Chi's ending.) * Star Trek: Invasion PlayStation 2: * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius: Attack of the Twonkies (Video Game) * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius: Jet Fusion (Video Game) * Kamen Rider: Climax Heroes (W-Super) * NASCAR Thunder 2002 * Rayman 2: The Great Escape * Street Racing Syndicate PlayStation 4: * Mega Man 11 Super Nintendo: * Killer Instinct (1994) (Video Game) Nintendo 64: * Mortal Kombat 4 (Heard once in Quan Chi's ending.) Nintendo GameCube: * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius: Attack of the Twonkies (Video Game) * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius: Jet Fusion (Video Game) * Metroid Prime 2: Echoes * Super Mario Sunshine (Heard occasionally when stepping in electric goop.) * Super Smash Bros. Melee Nintendo Wii: * The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword * Super Mario Galaxy * Super Mario Galaxy 2 * Super Smash Bros. Brawl Nintendo 3DS: * Metroid: Samus Returns * Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon (Used as a sample in the theme music for the Ultra Recon Squad theme.) Nintendo Wii U: * Splatoon Nintendo Switch: * Mega Man 11 * Pokémon Let's Go! Pikachu and Eevee (Used when using Thundershock.) * Splatoon 2 * Super Mario Odyssey (Used for Mechawiggler.) Logos * Animation Magic Inc. Production * Fox Lab (1994-2003) * Torus Games (2007-2008) * Warner Bros. Digital Distribution Trailers * Deceived (Cloud Ten Pictures) * The Grinch (2018) (Trailers) * Isle of Dogs (2018) * Rise of the Guardians (2012) (Trailers) * Sleeping Beauty (1959) (Trailers) (Heard once in the 1995 re-release trailer and the 2008 Blu-ray trailer.) Online Videos * Arby 'n' the Chief ("Party" and "King") * Barbie: Life in the Dreamhouse * Best Pals Hand Toons (Heard once in "The Very Lizzie Days") * Happy Tree Friends * Klay World * SM64: Cooking With Mario And Bowser 3! (2015) * Trick or Webkinz: The All New Webkinz Halloween Special (2015) * YouTube Rewind: Now Watch Me 2015 | #YouTubeRewind Websites * Blaquemetalworks.com (2017-present) Promos * Wizards of Waverly Place (Promos) Anime * Alien Nine * Aria the Scarlet Ammo AA * Digimon Adventure 01 (Heard once in "The Earthquake of MetalGreymon." Saban dub only.) * Doraemon * Fairy Tail * The Future Diary * Gakuen Alice * Hyperdimension Neptunia: The Animation * K-On! Movie (2011) * Kill la Kill * Kiratto Pri☆Chan * Lucky Star * Lucky Star OVA * MegaMan NT Warrior (Heard once in the Japanese version in "Jack In! MegaMan!" and in several episodes in the English version.) * Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid * Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Something * The Mythical Detective Loki Ragnarok * Nichijou * Non Non Biyori * Pikachu's Vacation (1998) (Shorts) * Pokemon * RWBY Volume 6: Adam Character Short (2018) * Sailor Moon Crystal * Sonic X * Space Patrol Luluco * Squid Girl * Toradora! * Toradora SOS! * Touhou: The Memories of Phantasm (Low Pitched) * The World of Narue Image Gallery Sound Ideas, ELECTRICITY, SPARK - HIGH VOLTAGE SPARK, ELECTRICAL 01/Image Gallery Audio Samples (Warning: What you are about to hear is very disturbing. Proceed at your own risk. If you dare!) Category:Sound Ideas